


The Beginning of Terrible Times

by Worlds_Okayest_Speedster



Series: 50 Shades of Grayson [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abuse, Other, This is not a fluff story, suppressed memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster/pseuds/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster
Summary: TW: Child AbuseWally's first experience with abuse from her father.





	The Beginning of Terrible Times

Iris wasn’t sure what to think at first when her father had walked into the news station, Wally in tow.  Wally was pouting and looking very clearly upset about whatever she had gone to her grandfather for, but Joe was obviously no help with what she needed.  Iris gladly took Wally from him, promising to look after her until she got off of work. Once Joe was gone, Iris looked to the five year old at her side.

 

“Wally, what are you doing out of the house alone?  Do your parents know you’re wandering around?” Iris asked her, kneeling down so they were almost eye level.  Wally pouted more and shook her head, toying with her fingers slightly.

 

“No… Dad’s at work and Mom didn’t lock the door… She never locks the door…”

 

“She didn’t lock the door, so you just left?  Why? She’s probably worried sick about you!” Iris said, placing a hand on Wally’s head.  Wally shook her head again, looking up at Iris with wide green eyes.

 

“No, I even told her I was going outside.  She didn’t notice, so I went to the police station.  I told them Dad was being mean to me all the time, but they didn’t believe me, so Grandpa Joe brought me here…”  As Wally spoke, Iris noticed a fading bruise near one of her eyes and what looked like fresher ones on her arms and one mostly hidden by her shirt on her collarbone.  Iris frowned slightly, reaching out and gently touching Wally’s cheek, running her thumb over the fading bruise. She knew kids could be clumsy and reckless, but Wally had never been one to bruise so easily falling down.

 

“Okay, sweetie.  Unfortunately, I can’t keep you here with me for the rest of the day, so how about I call your Uncle Barry to come pick you up?”

 

“Oh, Dad says I’m not allowed to see Uncle Barry anymore.”  Iris blinked in confusion at that. Not allowed to see Barry?

 

“Not allowed…?  Wally, what does that mean?”

 

“Well, Dad said that he was a bad influence and that he’s not a hero or anything like that, so I shouldn’t look up to him or even talk to him anymore.  He used a lot of those bad words you tell me not to repeat. And then he sent me to bed without dinner.” Iris frowned more, gently stroking her hair. Something wasn’t right here, but she didn’t have enough evidence to support her theory and Wally had already tried to prove it herself to no avail.  “I told him that he was being stupid and Uncle Barry was really cool, but he didn’t like that so…” Wally trailed off, looking a bit confused.

 

“What did your dad do, Wally?”  Wally blinked then shrugged.

 

“I dunno!  I can’t remember!  Aunt Iris, can I see Uncle Barry anyway?  I won’t tell Dad I saw him!” Iris forced a small smile, gently stroking her cheek.

 

“Of course, honey.  Come on, you can sit at my desk while I call Uncle Barry, okay?”  Wally smiled and nodded, eyes bright.

 

“Okay, Aunt Iris!”  Iris picked her up and carried her over to her desk, setting her down on the chair with a smile and kiss to the forehead.

 

“Stay right here, okay?”  Wally nodded and grinned, Iris smiling back and walking away to call Barry.

 

_ “Hey, Iris, what’s up?  You usually never call during work.” _

 

“I know, but Joe just came in.  With Wally.”

 

_ “Wally?  How did she get out of the house?  She’s only five!” _

 

“I know, I know.  Apparently, her mom leaves the door unlocked, so she left and went to the police station.  She told them that her dad was being terrible to her, but they didn’t believe her and had Joe bring her to me.”

 

_ “Oh, shit… Is she okay?” _

 

“She has some bruises on her, but anyone could chalk it up to her being a reckless kid.  But that’s not all. Her dad told her that she wasn’t allowed to see you anymore. He told her, in some not so kind words apparently, that you were a bad influence on her and that you weren’t a hero.”

 

_ “What the hell…?  What brought this on?” _

 

“I don’t know.  Wally tried to stand up to him for you, but she doesn’t remember what happened after that.”

 

_ “Shit… Alright, I’ll come get her.  Maybe I could get some more information out of her, but for now we don’t have any conclusive evidence.” _

 

“Right.  Just make sure you don’t tell her father you had her.”

 

_ “Of course.  See you in a bit.”   _ Iris let out a sigh and hung up, heading back over to Wally and smiling at her.

 

“Your Uncle Barry is on his way.  Maybe if you’re good, he’ll buy you a treat when he gets here.”  Wally grinned and giggled, Iris chuckling a bit and patting her head.  It wasn’t long until Barry arrived, smiling and scooping Wally up into his arms.

 

“Hey, heartbreaker!  I heard you escaped! Ready to hang out with your uncle for the rest of the day?”

 

“Yeah!!”  Barry grinned widely and held her close, waving goodbye to Iris as he walked out of the news station, Wally in his arms.  He bought her something to eat and drink, taking her to STAR Labs with him for the rest of the day until Iris came to pick her up and take her back home.

 

“Okay, Wally, please try not to leave the house alone, okay?  You’re too young to walk around the city by yourself,” Iris said softly, setting her down outside her front door.

 

“Yes, Aunt Iris.  I’ll try.”

 

“Good girl.  Now, hurry inside before your dad gets home.  I’ll see you this weekend.” Wally smiled and reached up, opening the door and looking back at Iris.

 

“Bye, Aunt Iris!  See you later!” Wally hurried inside, shutting the door softly and hurrying back up to her room, her mother none the wiser.  Not too long after, she heard the door open again. Her father was home. Stomping footsteps made their way up to her room, Wally looking over at her door when it was slammed open, her father standing there.

 

“So,” Rudy began, scowling at her with a harsh glare.  “You think you can just leave the house and try to go to the police, don’t you?”  Wally pouted and shook her head, looking away. “Don’t lie to me!” He stormed towards her, grabbing the front of her shirt and lifting her up.  “I got a call from your grandpa saying you tried to tell them about me. Is that true?” Wally shook her head again. Rudy bared his teeth, tossing Wally to the floor and pulling off his belt.  “Looks like my last lesson didn’t stick with you. Seems as if you want another one.” Wally’s eyes widened as the belt came down.

 

She didn’t remember anything else after that moment.  She remembered waking up on the floor of her room the next day in pain, one of her arms definitely broken.  She cried to her mother about her arm, earning her an eye roll but also a trip to the hospital. She got a cast put on her arm and a warning to be careful next time she tried to climb a tree.

 

So that was the story they were going with.

 

The weekend came, the cast still on her arm as she was dropped off at Iris and Barry’s house.  Iris gasped when she saw the cast, kneeling down to get a better look.

 

“Wally, what happened to your arm?”  Wally pouted and paused before responding.

 

“I fell out of a tree…”


End file.
